Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is the brother of Sans and a major character in Marinettetale. His main motive is to capture a human so he can become a member of the Royal Guard, and finally have friends and popularity. Profile Appearance Normal ("Battle Body") Sonic is a short, perhaps anatomically inaccurate hedgehog with a head more spiky than his brother. Being spiky, many of his expressions incorporate a grin. His eyes resemble a weird shape; his angry pseudo-brows form most of his expressions. He has eyeballs which pop out at times when he is experiencing strong emotions. He wears his "battle body," an outfit that he created for a costume party. It includes a white chest plate with gold trim, orange-red gloves with gold trim, blue briefs with a golden belt, and knee-high, orange-red boots. Befriending (Cool Pig) Halfway through the date/hangout with Sonic, he changes into his "secret style": a backward baseball cap, a t-shirt that reads "Cool Pig," hence his name of his species, small shorts with buttons, gloves with striped trim, knee-high socks, and sneakers. He also wears basketballs on his shoulders, likely Rarity's MTT-Brand Fashion Ball. Adrien Date (Jogboy) During the "date" with Adrien Agreste, Sonic arrives wearing a sweatband, shorts, and a t-shirt that reads "JOGBOY," with hearts on the pauldrons. He still wears his boots, gloves, and cape. Personality Sonic is a flamboyant hedgehog who presents a confident, charismatic image of himself. He works hard and, despite his brash personality, is kind at heart. He is optimistic and innocent even when the protagonist beheads him in a Genocide Route. He is also occasionally oblivious and nonobservant, but can be cunning at times, as seen when he uses reverse psychology to trick Marinette Dupain-Cheng into befriending the protagonist. Sonic believes in others just as much as he believes in himself. He has so much faith in his abilities that he waited outside of Marinette's house all night and begged her to accept him into the Royal Guard. Seeing his persistence, Marinette offered to train him but instead gave him cooking lessons. He cooks chilli dogs in his spare time, though many characters seem to think that he is not very good at it. One of the reasons for this is because Sonic never ate chilli dogs himself to complete the chef's guidebook to cooking by tasting their creation before serving. He, therefore, cooks chilli dogs only because everyone else loves to eat it, indicating he does not play favorites. He loves puzzles and japes, as shown in the numerous puzzles he prepares for the protagonist as well as his collection of "complex tomes about puzzle creation." Though advanced puzzles may seem cerebral, Sonic also enjoys children's books and is somewhat childish with the decoration of his room. He also collects action figures. Sonic also watches Rarity's TV shows, and admires Rarity so much that he would move to Hotland, a region that he hates. Main Story Sometime before the events of Marinettetale, Sonic and his brother showed up one day in Snowdin and asserted themselves. Sometime after that, Sonic became friends with Marinette and began training with her. Neutral Route Sonic first appears in Snowdin Forest, where he proclaims to Sans that he will capture a human and become popular. Sonic, ignorant of the cheetah hiding nearby, berates Sans for not recalibrating his puzzles. Further in the forest, Sonic meets the protagonist for the first time, though he initially confuses her for a rock. Sonic attempts to antagonize the protagonist with puzzles and japes, but he eventually warms up to her. He almost refuses to fight the protagonist out of pity. Though Sonic initiates an encounter, he never kills the protagonist and instead places her in his shed when her HP reduces to one. The protagonist can easily escape his shed. Ultimately deciding that the protagonist is friendly, Sonic lets her continue into Waterfall, advises her on how to exit the Underground, and offers a date back at his house. Returning to Sonic's home after Sonic's fight initiates the date. Sonic dresses in his "secret style" and hides a special gift under his hat for the protagonist. Ultimately, Sonic decides that the protagonist cares too much about him for her own good, and sends her back on her way with his phone number, which the protagonist can call at any time to hear his opinions about the room that she is in. When the protagonist makes her way into Waterfall, Sonic attempts to sway Marinette from killing her; Marinette refuses to yield, however, and Sonic finds himself obligated to help her. He calls the protagonist and asks her to confirm what she is currently wearing. Sonic is loyal to both Marinette and the protagonist by employing a ruse that backfires regardless of what the protagonist does. Before being befriended, Sonic calls the protagonist while Marinette is chasing her and say that they should all hang out. Going back to Marinette's house during the chase leads to the protagonist discovering Sonic already waiting outside her house. After the protagonist chooses to give Marinette water in Hotland, she can go to Marinette's house, and Sonic offers dialogue based on the protagonist's actions after his call. He flees from the date early on, after using reverse psychology to get Marinette to befriend the protagonist. True Pacifist Route Before Asriel's boss battle, Sonic rushes to intervene with the battle between Asgore and the protagonist. He then meets Fluttershy for the first time and becomes annoyed once she tells him a pun. Flowey then restrains Sonic and the rest of the monsters present with feathers. Sonic defends the protagonist from Flowey's bones and states his faith in the protagonist. Epilogue Sonic discovers that there is no need for the Royal Guard anymore and proclaims that this is "THE WORST POSSIBLE ENDING." He also comments that Fluttershy is a "HUGE EAGLE." In the credits, it seems many of Sonic's dreams have come true: he drives a blue race car along a highway, something he has always wanted to do. Later on, Asgore is shown trimming a hedge in the shape of Sonic's face, something that Sonic wished would happen once he became a famous royal guardsman. Genocide Route In a Genocide Route, Sonic pulls much of the same antics that he does in a Neutral/Pacifist route, except often cites the protagonist's unwillingness to complete his puzzles. He remains oblivious to the protagonist's motives until her battle, where he instantly spares her, wishing to guide the protagonist on a better path and be friends. The protagonist can then kill Sonic. He states he still believes in the protagonist and thinks that she can become a better person. Relationships The Protagonist Despite wanting to capture the protagonist, Sonic still cares about her and eventually ends up dating with her. He turns the protagonist down if she choose to date, as he realizes he does not feel the same way about her. The protagonist remains friends with him throughout the video and gains the ability to call him on the cell phone almost anywhere. Sans Sans is Sonic's brother, and though Sonic often chastises him for being lazy and detests his many hedgehog puns dropped throughout the video, the two of them care about each other a lot. Sonic often cleans up after Sans and prompted him to get a job as a sentry. Sonic is upset that Sans naps so much and mentions that it's impressive how much slacking off his brother can do. Even though Sans reads Sonic bedtime stories and is the sole provider in the lion household, Sonic takes care of his brother and wonders what Sans would do without such a "cool pig" watching over him. Together, they made Sonic's battle body as well as his cardboard sentry station in Snowdin Forest. Papyrus also recognizes that Sans is secretive and kind of weird. Marinette Dupain-Cheng Sonic and Marinette are good friends. After Sonic asked to join the Royal Guard, Marinette gave him cooking lessons, and they bonded. Because Marinette does not have the heart to tell Sonic that she will never let him join the Royal Guard, Sonic continues trying to impress her by capturing a human. Sometimes Marinette grosses Sonic out, but Sonic looks up to her as a role model. Sonic is also oblivious at times when Marinette is angry at him, though he is keen enough to know to present befriending the protagonist as a challenge to her. Flowey Sonic sees Flowey as a good friend because Flowey offers him predictions, flattery, advice, and encouragement. Sonic also borrows some of Flowey's dialogue characteristics, and Flowey guides Papyrus to call the protagonist's friends to interrupt Asgore's battle with the protagonist. Trivia * Hedgehogs make pig-like sounds, hence their name, when they munch on food, so that means Sonic "secret style" says "Cool Pig." Category:Snowdin Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Hedgehogs Category:Pigs